


Sick Day

by A_Shining_Star



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Shining_Star/pseuds/A_Shining_Star
Summary: It started with a cough.It wasn’t bad. If anything, it was annoying and the coughing spells left Dakota breathless for a short time afterward, but other than that he felt normal.At least he did until he woke up with a sore throat.





	Sick Day

It started with a cough. 

It wasn’t bad. If anything, it was annoying and the coughing spells left Dakota breathless for a short time afterward, but other than that he felt normal. 

At least he did until he woke up with a sore throat. 

“Great.”

He mumbles, grimacing at the scratchy sound of his voice and the rawness in his throat. There’s also a tickle there, a cough just waiting to happen, but he pushes it down because  _ nope _ , he’s not dealing with  _ that _ . 

Instead he sinks back in bed. 

In his defense he does debates getting up for a while. One look across the room to Cavendish’s neatly made bed tells him he’s already up and about. Another look, this time to the digital clock on his side table, tells him he needs to be too if he’s going to be ready for any mission briefing, but he finally coughs, hard and painful, and pulls the covers over his head. Maybe if he can get a few more minutes he’ll start to feel better.

Right as he was on the verge of falling asleep however there was a knock at the door, followed by the muffled sound of his voice being called out before cracking open. 

If Dakota didn’t feel as bad as he did, he might have found the huff Cavendish did amusing.

“Really? It’s half past eight, Dakota.”

Cavendish said, then made a discontentment noise as he closed the door. Faintly, Dakota heard the click of the glow lights being switched on and Cavendish’s footsteps along the tiled floor.

“Come on. Up and at them.”

Cavendish shakes his shoulder. He doesn’t shake him hard per se, but it’s jarring enough to shake away any hopes of sleep with it. It also causes Dakota to cough which, in turn, makes Cavendish stop instantly.

“Dakota?”

“Yeah?”

Dakota honestly didn’t mean to sound  _ that  _ bad, but his voice croaked out at the end and the hand on his shoulder squeezed him.

“You sound terrible. Let me see.”

It was hard to leave the warmth cocoon Dakota had made for himself, but after a bit of maneuvering and a few helpful moments from Cavendish, he had managed propped himself up against his pillows. 

Now that he was upright though he discovered another symptom : a runny nose.

He automatically reached down to use his blanket to wipe it away, but a cloth handkerchief was sudden shoved into his hand by an offended looking Cavendish. 

“Thanks.”

“Of course. We’ll still have to get them cleaned later when you get better. For now, how are feeling?”

“Terrible.”

Cavendish hummed at his response and Dakota could feel it. It was right under the surface and if it was going to happen, Dakota wanted to be the first one to bring it up.

“I know you’re going to say it.”

A look of confusion flashed on Cavendish’s face before the realization hit him.

“I don’t know how _ ‘I told you so’ _ is going to help.”

He huffed. 

Then-

“ ...But for the record I did tell you you were going to catch a cold if you didn’t get a better jacket. The common cold is a big this in this time era.”

He sighed, looking Dakota over again.

“Nonetheless, what’s done is done. Can I get you anything? Tea? Food?”

While the prospect of tea sounded nice for his throat, the idea of food made Dakota’s stomach churn. 

“Actually, I’m not really in the mood for food right now.”

Dakota mumbles, not really thinking about what he said until he notices Cavendish’s quiet for too long and spares a glance over at him. The look of shock and surprise on Cavendish’s face was almost comical.

_ Almost _ .

“Are you sure it’s not the Black Plague?”

Despite himself, and his throat, Dakota does chuckle, shaking his head.

“Haven’t been anywhere close to the 1200s.”

“The Black Plague started in the 1300s.”

“Did it?”

Cavendish opened his mouth, but closed it, clearly taking the time to actually think about it before making a thoughtful sound. 

“It was the 1300s for me, but with the timeline changing and all it’s hard to say… but that’s beside the point.”

He stood up and headed for the door, fidgeting with his cuffs as he went.

“I’ll make you some tea. That should help with the sore throat. I’ll also explain the situation with Mr. Block when he calls. He should be understanding.”

Dakota doubted it, but on the off chance he just  _ happens _ to come out of the room, stumbling and hacking loudly, the same time Mr. Block calls them maybe it would give them some pity points. 

“And then-“

Cavendish continued, turning back to him now that he was at the door.

“When you do get hungry, which  **I’m ** sure you will or  **I’ll ** be calling for an ambulance, we can order some to be delivered. Does that all sound good?”

Dakota hummed in approval, smiling.

“Yeah. Thanks, Cavendish.”

Cavendish smiles back.

“Of course, Dakota.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
